


明月光

by Chocoicy



Series: Moonlight Sonata [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brett PoV, M/M, 出柜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 铃声可以宁静  难过却避不过如果沉默太沉重  别要轻轻带过
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Moonlight Sonata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	明月光

**Author's Note:**

> 跟我那篇《月光》在剧情上的直接关联不大，但是可以当作是姐妹篇。  
> 灵感来源是陈奕迅最近新发的重新编曲版本的[《Shall We Talk (Tre Lune MMXIX)》](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1nC4y1h7LY/)  
> 这个编曲的开始是德彪西的Clair de Lune，结尾是贝多芬的Moonlight Sonata，我好爱QAQ  
> 我写这篇文的时候不停单曲循环这首歌，大家看文的时候也可以听听看。

手机铃声在响，是德彪西的《月光》。他坐起来把手机调回震动，把手机屏幕反过来扣在床头柜上，然后又躺回床上。如果不是因为怕错过母亲的来电，他也不会调成有音效。其实他已经忘记了自己的铃声是什么了，乐团生活让他习惯了把手机调成震动。

铃声是陈韦丞设置的。又是在一个要等电话的晚上，布里斯班的凌晨一点正是那边的下午四点，电话那头的人说他的简历被接纳了，请他毕业后过去进修。他静默了一会儿，然后扭过头看着在身旁半睡半醒的人，嘴角还沾着点口水渍。对不起，我没法去，请把机会让给别人吧。他把电话挂了之后陈韦丞迷迷糊糊的抱怨他吵醒自己了，他还没来得及道歉，陈韦丞二话不说就把电话抢过去，把他的手机铃声设成德彪西的《月光》。如果你下次还要吵醒我的话，起码听着舒缓的音乐没那么吓人。这是他的理由，杨博尧也由得他了。

凌晨三点了，还没等到母亲的电话，大概是不会等到了。也是，她还在生气呢，哪个亚裔家长听到这样的消息会不生气呢，还是给她一点时间慢慢消化吧。让我们来分析一下亚裔家长最注重的是什么——第一，儿女的爱情；第二，儿女的事业。也就是他才敢突然坐飞机回布里斯班，告诉自己父母，我从收入相对稳定的乐团工作中辞职了。你说为什么？因为我要专注于发展跟陈韦丞的视频博主事业。什么？你错了，我是认真的，我这辈子就打算跟他过了。对，就是你想的那个意思。我不是在咨询你的意见，我只是告诉你一声。

他没有告诉陈韦丞自己回来了，但是从他手机上来自同一个人的十几个未接来电看来，他应该也知道了。希望他父母知道后没有给他太大的压力。他清楚知道是自己把人拖下水的，陈韦丞以为这都是他自己的选择，其实不然。

如果不是因为他们俩是青年乐团里唯一的两个小孩子，他根本就不会主动去跟陈韦丞打招呼聊天，陈韦丞也不会留意到自己；他只是想找个人陪自己一起出糗罢了。如果不是因为陈韦丞的初恋把他给甩了，而自己又正在质疑自己性取向的阶段，他就不会在那个醉醺醺的夜晚吻他；陈韦丞还有很多选择，而他只有陈韦丞一个了。如果不是因为陈韦丞正在犹豫毕业后的去向，而自己又受不了两点一线的生活，他就不会趁机提出想要一起拍视频；这对陈韦丞来说是一个课余的试验，对自己来说却是逃离平庸和无聊的唯一出路。如果不是因为他们分隔两地却坚持要拍视频，而自己又用各种借口拒绝每周奔波劳碌，陈韦丞也不会因为受不了而让他跟自己一起辞职。

没错，是陈韦丞提出辞职的，但这早就在杨博尧的意料之内。他们的观众越来越多，要求他们投注的心力也越来越多，只是杨博尧不好意思再主动要求陈韦丞放弃他的本职工作罢了。陈韦丞提出辞职的那天，他从机场把人接回家，两人吃了中餐外卖当晚饭，从见面到梳洗完的四个小时里，即使是对于陈韦丞来说也过于沉默了。临睡前他坏心眼的试探他，他把手伸进陈韦丞的睡裤里，手慢慢从小腿摸到大腿根部，陈韦丞硬了，但他在杨博尧碰到他的性器之前忍不住向后一缩，然后整个人僵住了。

对不起。他的声音带着哽咽，杨博尧被吓坏了。我知道我这样很自私，但是我只想告诉你，我已经辞职了，我不会要求你跟我一起疯，但是如果你也跟我一样看重我们的这个孩子，希望你可以考虑跟我一起真正投入进去。他真的用了「孩子」这个形容，但杨博尧发现自己无法反驳。事实上，在听到他终于学会主动说出自己的想法后，杨博尧竟有一种释怀的感觉。终于，他终于不是在这段关系中予取予求的那个。

一个月后，乐团正式接纳了他的辞职，他坐了最近的一班航班飞回布里斯班，一刻都等不得。下飞机后的第一件事就是回家告诉父母他的决定，然后在母亲的哭喊中拿着行李箱走出家门，叫了辆车到临时租住的旅馆办理入住手续。

幸好他在飞机上吃了点飞机餐，要不然他现在就该饿了。飞机餐里有他和陈韦丞都不喜欢的蘑菇，他已经能想象到如果陈韦丞在这里的话，闻到那股味儿时皱起来的脸。他没有陈韦丞那么挑食，所以他把蘑菇挑出来之后还是把米饭给吃完了。

陈韦丞。唉。要是他知道自己在哪里，这个时候他就已经带着夜宵和奶茶出现在自己的面前了。杨博尧会告诉他，我辞职了，你说得对，这是我们俩的孩子，没有人可以兼职带孩子的，你要么带，要么不带，你半心半意的带，那就是把责任都推到愿意全职带孩子的那个人身上。虽然陈韦丞这个时候应该已经知道了，但他还是会笑得把他的兔牙都露出来，开心得手舞足蹈，又得小心不要把奶茶洒出来。而杨博尧会一边笑他傻，一边小心翼翼地帮他把手上的食物饮料都接走放到厨房。

然后他们会接吻，陈韦丞会告诉他，我很高兴，我就知道你是真正在乎我，在乎我们的，你要操我吗。杨博尧不会回答他，他会直接把人推到床上，陈韦丞会咯咯笑得像个高中少女，然后在他掏出安全套的时候抓住他的手。射在我里面吧，我信得过你，他会说。杨博尧会抱着他在他体内激烈地抽插，然后如他所愿，把所有的精液都射进他体内，仿佛这样他就会拥有他们真正的「孩子」似的。他们会拥抱着在汗液、精液和对方的体味中入睡，夜宵和奶茶都被忘在了厨房的桌子上。陈韦丞因为懒得起床及时清理，第二天大概会肚子疼，但他有时候就是这么没心没肺，哪怕是对自己的身体。在他坠入睡梦的边缘之前，杨博尧才能真正的卸下心防，他会贴着陈韦丞的耳朵跟他轻声呢喃，我爱你，晚安。陈韦丞可能会被吓清醒了，毕竟他不知道他爱他。别说陈韦丞了，就连杨博尧也是在下定决心辞职的时候才刚刚意识到的，所以他当然没有告诉过陈韦丞自己爱他。但是陈韦丞会冷静下来，然后跟他说，我也爱你。

他会吗？还是会静默不语，装作自己已经睡着了？他们还没有谈论过这个。他们是好兄弟，然后他们是会偶尔上床的好兄弟，再然后他们是合作伙伴，但是他们没有谈论过这个。一辈子太长，太沉重，太遥远了。在跟母亲坦白出柜时，他也被自己脱口而出的「一辈子」给吓到了。

有人说，你在什么时候会知道自己爱一个人呢？就是在你能想象到自己跟他同携共老是怎么样时。但杨博尧发现不是这样的，他是在想象不到没有陈韦丞他该怎么终老的时候，知道自己爱他的。从相识至今，陈韦丞一直是他生命中一个密不可分的部分，他们在一起的时间久到他已经想象不出没有他的生活是怎么样的了。认识陈韦丞之前的生活在他记忆中过于模糊，他在台北度过了幼年，又在纽西兰度过了童年。他是那个口音奇怪，个子矮小，成绩优秀，只会拉小提琴的怪小孩。他的朋友不多，搬去布里斯班之后一个朋友都留不住。陈韦丞是除了他的家人和小提琴之外第一个也是唯一一个恒量，唯一只要想起就能带来安全感的念头。他就像《盗梦空间》里的那个图腾一样，当所有人都以为那个陀螺是男主角的「图腾」，其实真正的图腾是他的婚戒。当所有人都以为小提琴是他的精神支柱，其实陈韦丞才是那个让他能在梦想与现实的洪流中站稳的人。

在刚刚搬去纽西兰的时候，他以为最大的难题是怎么说英语，他没有像有的人那样朋友成群都是语言和文化差异带来的问题。到了布里斯班，他以为最大的难题是融入群体，他就是每个人都认识却没什么人敢跟他交心的学霸亚裔小孩，于是他在不断的尝试中学会了怎么根据不同人的性格去调整自己说话的态度和话题。读大学的时候，他已经有了一群可以一起学习练琴的朋友，也有了一群可以夜夜笙歌的酒肉朋友，所以他理所应当的觉得最大的难题是怎么为自己的未来谋出路。到了现在，他才发现自己从来没有考虑过要怎么应对「陈韦丞」这个难题。因为陈韦丞从来就不是一个他需要费心思去应对的人，他只是默默的陪在自己身旁，无论是学习、练琴还是游玩，他一直在那儿，安静地听他絮絮叨叨的心声。

陈韦丞很安静，他在开心大笑的时候会捂着嘴，他在哭泣的时候会把脸埋在手臂里，他在震惊的时候只会倒抽一口气差点忘记呼吸，他在高潮的时候会咬着自己的手指把忍不住的呻吟都变成细小的呜咽。但是他在杨博尧的心中一直没有失去过存在感，他就像一块石头，杨博尧在时间的海浪中紧紧抱着他，要不然就会被冲走。

「嗡嗡嗡——」手机还在床头柜上锲而不舍地震动，陈韦丞放弃了打电话，改为给他发短信。

_『bro接电话，我都知道了。』_

_『别想着逃，逃避解决不了问题。』_

_『Brett，你还好吗？我很担心你。』_

_『我买了奶茶，你真的不打算告诉我你在哪里吗？』_

_『Brett Yang，我们谈谈好不好？我就在这里，我会一直等着你的。』_

石头会跑路吗？不，石头不会离开你，他压在你的心头上，堵住你的心门，让你再也无法看见别人。他逃不过的。

他拨通了他的电话，等不了两秒钟对方就接起来了。「Brett！你知道我很想你吗！」那边传来吸鼻子的声音。

电话那头接下来五分钟的胡言乱语已经变得不是那么重要，因为他决定好见到他的第一句话要说什么了。脸上传来冰凉的感觉，他摸了摸脸颊，泪水汇聚在指尖被手机屏幕映照得闪闪发亮，就像是月球反射太阳的光线，发出明亮的月光。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于图腾那里，我这么写是因为我之前无意中看到了一个[《盗梦空间》的剧情分析](https://kknews.cc/zh-hk/entertainment/9m6r8ol.html)，看过这部电影的人可以看看这个分析。  
> 顺便一提，看过这部电影的人还可以看看[L老师写的《电影夜》](https://lll816.lofter.com/post/1e300db4_1c9de7d5b)，这篇文超棒的！  
> 感谢刀刀很久以前提供的资料和想法，这次终于用上了。


End file.
